


you should see the other guy

by loveandthetruth



Category: Being Human
Genre: Friendship, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-10-03
Updated: 2011-10-03
Packaged: 2017-10-24 06:43:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 130
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/260288
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/loveandthetruth/pseuds/loveandthetruth
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><i>I tried, but she kicked me in the shin.</i></p>
            </blockquote>





	you should see the other guy

Annie grabbed for the phone wildly while Mitchell was desperately trying to think up some excuse to put Owen's visit off, pulling the broom away from her before she could properly hit him with it.

Running away might have been a better option. Hands now empty, she drew her leg back and kicked him square on the shin, just under the knee and he crumpled and dropped in way that would make any football player wince knowingly, right into the bookcase which, having survived the onslaught of George, finally fell to pieces around him, showering him with books, CDs and the stereo.

" -Mitchell? Are you still there? I heard-"

"I'm fine. This afternoon's fine. I'll ... see you later."

He looked up from under the wreckage at Annie, who beamed unapologetically.


End file.
